The League of ExtraSexy Gentlemen
by Ms. Kreatopita
Summary: The fate of the universe lies in the hands of nine hot men scattered throughout the manga and anime world. Their goal? Defeat the girls who want to use them for creepy reasons! CXs include One Piece, Sailor Moon, Tsubasa, Saiyuki, Fruits Basket, and more!
1. Sanji's Dream

**Disclaimers: I don't own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, any legal titles to One Piece or any other manga/anime characters mentioned in this fanfiction story.**

**The League of Extra-Sexy Gentlemen**

Part 1: Sanji's Dream

The Going Merry quietly rocked with the midnight tide, lulling the crew aboard into peaceful sleep. Sanji dozed fitfully in his bedroom (which was next to Nami's of course!), dreaming of gourmet cooking and romantic pursuits in hope to win the heart of Nami or Robin. Suddenly, though, Sanji was pulled out of his slumber by what felt like a hand on his cheek.

"Nami-san, is that you, my dumpling?" Sanji mumbled as he strove to wake up. His eyes fluttered open to behold a sight that startled away any thought of tiredness. Before him stood a tall, slender woman, with fair skin the color of the moon and eyes that gleamed like garnet stones. She wore a dark gown that was both exotic and seductive with plenty of cleavage to spare. Sanji knew that his libido would have been soaring had he not been scared out of his mind.

"Who the heck are you?" he inquired nervously.

"I am the Time Space Witch, otherwise known as Yuko," the woman stated humbly. "I have come from another world to tell you that the fates of gorgeous men everywhere are in grave danger. Are you listening?"

Sanji was unaware that he was spacing out, and forced his eyes away from her bosom and recalled what she said. _Am I still dreaming? _he thought, knocking his head all the while. _There's no way a sexy mama like this would just come into my room claiming she was from another world, right? _

Yuko seemed to answer for him. "This is not a dream, my dear Sanji. It's real, just as real as the impending threat to your life." She saw that the man was obviously shocked to find that she knew his name. "A group of nine girls has been traveling throughout the dimensions seeking out the finest men in the universe. If they succeed, they will use these men to seduce entire worlds to the point of oblivion. Each girl has their eyes set on one victim. I hereby charge you with the retrieval of the other eight men so that you may rise against this malicious force and save both your own lives and all that exists."

All of this took a while to sink in, and Sanji was downright confused. Impending threat? Oblivion? Eight other men? Nine girls? "Oh, woah!" he soon realized. "No, no, no, no, no! Are you saying that some creepy psycho dames from another world, or dimension, whatever…are hunting guys just because they have sex appeal, **and I'm one of them!**"

Yuko shook her head in despair. "I'm afraid so, and in fact, it seems that the leader of the group wants you as her own. Thus being so, it's only proper that you should be the one to rally the other men and prepare them to fight for the sake of their attractiveness." From the folds of her exotic outfit, Yuko drew out nine golden chains, each with a five-pointed star and each set with a different gemstone in the center.

Sanji admired these pieces of jewelry with awe, and to his surprise, Yuko handed him one that held a lustrous opal. When he took it, he observed how the colors changed depending on how he tilted it to the moonlight.

"The pendants are what will help you find each other and, eventually, allow you to face the one who wants to take you as their victim. I crafted them myself…well, Watanuki **did** go out for the materials, weld the metal, cut the stones…but anyhow. Each stone corresponds to a planet, except for yours. You, Sanji, hold a stone that corresponds with the moon, rather than earth, for your captivator is the strongest, and wields the power of the moon."

"Wait a minute, hold up!" Sanji cut in impatiently. "Just what kind of crazy damsels are we dealing with here?"

"I don't know much more than the fact that each girl harnesses the power of a certain planet," replied Yuko in slight dismay. "That and their name is feared by all who even think of defying them." She placed the remaining necklaces on Sanji's nightstand. "I trust you to pass the word to your new comrades. Tell them to beware those who bear the title '_Sailor Scout_'."

The next morning, Sanji awoke with a headache. He had had a weird dream in which this hot chick wanted him to save the world from some evil planets or something. _Maybe I shouldn't have had that third glass of wine at dinner yesterday, _pondered Sanji as he got dressed and ready for the day. _Perhaps I was more drunk than I thought_- Then he saw the last thing he ever expected. On his nightstand, nine stars on chains caught the morning light, and nine unique gems reflected their light onto the ceiling.

"Oh God no," was all Sanji could utter as he slowly walked over and grabbed the opal-studded star that lay on top of the rest. This was the exact same one that the lady Yuko had given him in his dream…_What dream! _The realization struck Sanji that, indeed, last night's events weren't conjured by his dreams.

In hesitation, Sanji slipped the chain around his neck without any conscious thought. A wave of warmth instantly radiated throughout his body, causing him to shut his eyes and clutch his pendant in shock. He stood like that, hand on star, eyes closed, for several moments. It wasn't until after what felt like an eternity that Sanji opened his eyes.

He knew what to do now. What had just happened while he was in that trancelike state could not be explained, but Sanji had somehow been given knowledge of things he had never even heard of before. Along with that, he discovered a sense of moral strength and leadership that must have been buried deep within his soul.

With nothing less than a determined look, Sanji stuffed seven of the other chains in a secure pocket; the eighth one remained in his hand. He stared at the sapphire stone, and in his mind's eye, he could see who he had to track down and give this to. Once again, Sanji closed his eyes and began to recite a line that, again, he hadn't know before today.

"Protector of All That Is Charming, hear my plea. I, Sanji, bearer of the Opal Star, accept my position as member and leader of the League of Extra-Sexy Gentlemen, and I will dedicate myself to fight against those that selfishly want to use the handsome looks of me or my comrades for evil." The opal in Sanji's star began to glow with a dazzling, multicolored light. "Now, with the power of the Time Space Witch, take me to Fai D. Flowright!"

The glow took over Sanji's body, and an instant later, he had completely vanished.


	2. Fai's Dilemma

Disclaimers: I don't own any legal titles to Tsubasa or any other manga/anime characters mentioned in this fanfiction story.

Note: This takes place in the Hanshin Republic, the first place Syaoran visits. Sorry, but this seemed to fit best with Sanji's travels and I've only read the first four books!

The League of Extra-Sexy Gentlemen Part 2: Fai's Dilemma 

The multicolored glow slowly receded, and what Sanji saw next took his breath away.

All around him were massive buildings made of metal, some that seemed to reach the sky. Lights flashed on roadsides and on gigantic signs, seemingly meant for advertisement. People crowded the streets to the point that they appeared more like sardine cans that roadways. And everywhere he turned, the cartoon face of a tiger could be seen watching over the bustling city. Sanji was willing to bet that the size and technology of this foreign place surpassed the wonders he had heard were contained in Enies Lobby. It made him shudder as he remembered that he was miles, no, dimensions, away from home.

Sanji looked down at the sapphire stone in the five pointed star that was still in his hand. It was giving off a faint blue glow, which was enough to let Sanji know he was in the right place. He made two full turns around, until finally, he noticed a subtle change in the strength of the glow. The chain was carefully looped around his fingers so as not to lose it and without even knowing what to expect of this futuristic city, Sanji ran head first into the closest crowd of people.

**/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \**

Fai stared over the bridge into the water of the river below. Looking for Sakura's feather had proven to be a lot tougher than expected. Mokona had helped find the feather only recently, but that caused chaos because many of the street gangs had been trying to make Syaoran's life more difficult since he had special-level Kudan. Fai knew that he and Kurogane had equally powerful Kudans, so the pressure was delivered threefold. Now the time that remained for them in the Hanshin Republic was short. The three of them would have to continue to jump through dimensions to restore Sakura's shattered memory.

Lazily, Fai continued to let his mind wander as Syaoran and Kurogane were having a conversation. Several moments passed peacefully, until suddenly, Fai was startled out of his daydreaming by a tingling that seemed to brush against his cheek.

He looked towards Mokona, whose eyes were wide with concern. Normally, this was a sign that one of Sakura's feathers was nearby, but the chances of two feathers being on one territory were very slim according to the Time Space Witch.

"Mokona senses a strong magic heading this way!" the white fluff ball exclaimed. "It's not a feather, but Mokona recognizes the type of magic! Either Mokona is mistaken, or Yuko must be nearby!"

Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai cast looks of disbelief amongst each other. There was no reason why the Time Space Witch to come to them; Mokona always served as a communication system between themselves and her world. Who or what, then, was coming towards them?

Just then, a tall man emerged from one of the crowds, and it was obvious that he had been running. His blond hair was slightly wet from perspiration, and the dark suit he wore caused him to sweat even more profusely. The two things that made him stand out the most, though, were his curly eyebrow and his hand that was clenched around an object that glowed blue between the cracks of his fingers.

The man stopped before Syaoran and his companions, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. They saw that a chain hung from his neck, bearing a five-pointed star with a milky stone that gleamed with different colors. None of them had any idea who this person was or why he had run to meet them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Syaoran finally demanded. The blond man had regained his composure and was just about to speak when Mokona intervened.

"There! There! Mokona senses Yuko's magic in that guy! You better not hurt Mokona, mister, or you will suffer Mokona's wrath!"

In turn, the man gave the little talking fur ball one of the most perplexed looks he could muster. Finally, he took a deep breath and turned to Fai.

"My name is Sanji. I come with urgent news from Yuko, the Time Space Witch. Are you Fai D. Flowright?"

Syaoran and Kurogane stared at Fai in surprise, but the latter merely smiled and replied, "And if I am?"

"Excellent," returned Sanji. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me, though. It's best to keep this situation on a low profile."

"Hold on!" Kurogane spoke up. "Are you like the Time Space police or something? 'Cause the only thing this guy's done wrong is spoil our puffy mascot here!" He pointed to Mokona, who snickered at him, which in turn caused Kurogane to start chasing him around the bridge and resulted in him falling in the river.

Fai chuckled joyously. "Ah, when you need humor, you can always count on Kuro-tin!" He then turned back to Sanji with more serious look. "You say this has to be kept low profile. Yuko must think, then, that this news of which you speak is more important than helping Syaoran reconstruct Sakura's memory."

"I…suppose," answered Sanji, unaware that Fai had been on another assignment. "You see, the fate of the universe rests on the shoulders of the two of us, along with seven other men whom I don't know. Yes, it sounds outrageous, but I swear that's exactly what Yuko said."

"It's not that I don't believe you, Sanji-kun, it's just…I'm not sure if I would be much help." Fai let out a heavy sigh and looked back over the bridge. "If what you say is true, then chances are that there will be fighting along the way. You'd might as well call me a handicap, because I had to give up the markings that gave me my magical powers in order to travel with Syaoran. Kuro-chi and I must help him gather the memories of a girl that he really has feelings for. We're just getting the hang of traveling to different worlds."

Sanji turned to Fai in surprise. "So wait," he broke in. "You know about this whole traveling thing already?"

"Sort of." The two watched as Syaoran frantically tried to pull Kurogane on shore, and them how Mokona kept running away and continuing the chase. Then Fai asked, "Who exactly are we up against?"

Just then, a loud splash was heard and both Sanji and Fai were sprayed with river water. Sanji shielded his eyes until the cascade had passed and then looked to see an unusual sight. On the shore standing over a shocked Syaoran was a soaking wet girl with blue hair and what appeared to be a blue sailor costume of some sort. In fact, almost everything about her was blue save her light skin. Sanji glanced down at the sapphire necklace he was still clutching and saw that not only was it glowing at its brightest, but it was also becoming hotter by the second. He was about to hand it off to Fai when the blue girl spoke.

"Don't even think about it, you insubordinate rebel! I, Sailor Mercury, will make sure that the 'Oh-So-Sexy' Fai returns with me to the Crystal Palace so I can use him as I please!"

That sounded creepy enough to make Syaoran, Kurogane, Sanji, and even Fai shudder. From a first glance, this Sailor Mercury girl seemed like the type that if one of them slapped some glasses on her, she'd look like a librarian. All Sanji could think was, _Are all of the Sailor Scouts going to be as scary as this one? _ His thought was interrupted by a yell.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" A wave of water bigger than the previous splash had materialized and now hung right over Sanji and Fai.

"You'd better say your farewells now, Fai!" Sanji panicked. "We've have to split!" And with that, the two of them sped down the busy Hanshin streets as fast as their legs could take them. They were the tomcats, and the crazy broad with the killer water was the girl cat in heat.

After about ten minutes of running, the skyscrapers thinned into lush green grass with trees. Fai turned back to see that the wave was still heading their way. He turned to Sanji, who was sweating yet again.

"That thing that was glowing in your hand…let me see it for a minute."

"Yeah, take it," Sanji panted. "It's yours anyhow. Believe me, I knew that before I even met you." Without waiting for a response, Sanji let the chain slip from his sweaty palm into Fai's hand. The latter gazed at it in fascination, which turned out to be short-lived.

"The wave is dissipating," warned Fai. "Sanji, I want you to get behind that tree and get some sleep."

"What!" Sanji yelled in disbelief. "We're going to get our butts handed to us on silver platters by a freaking water girl and you're asking me to **sleep!**"

"Please, trust me. I believe in your story, so I want you to believe what I say. You sleeping and dreaming will help much more than you know." A sudden gust fluttered Fai's hair, and out of nowhere, a gigantic bird took form behind him.

"This is my Kudan," Fai explained. "You have one, too; it's just that you have to sleep on it. Good night!" With a smile, Fai poked a pressure point on Sanji's neck, and he fell to the ground asleep in an instant. The sapphire star went around Fai's neck, who then became aloft with the help of his Kudan. The bird swept Fai into the air and guided him so that he floated over Sailor Mercury.

"Looking for someone?" taunted Fai overhead. Sailor Mercury was startled but quickly regained her poise. She looked up and raised her hands in the air.

"Shine Snow Illusion!" she called, then a blast of snow shot towards Fai. However, the Kudan allowed him to dodge with ease, and not once did he lose the small smile on his face. Sailor Mercury attacked in vain for several minutes. Seeing that it would take more than just a now storm to take her victim out, she was preparing to muster a stronger technique when her legs were swept from underneath her. Fai had directed a gust towards the ground the moment Sailor Mercury had ceased her bombardment. To make her situation worse, the fallen scout turned on her stomach to see that Sanji had finally awaken.

He was fine except for the fact that was now accompanied by a new friend. Behind Sanji a vicious stallion was whinnying with excitement, ready to fight. His eyes were aflame, and both it and its master shared a look of concentration and determination.

"This fellow came to me in my dream, telling me to get up and fight. And when I fight, little missy, I don't lose!" With that Sanji jumped on the fiery steed in one fluid motion was mounted on its back. "Yah!" he commanded, and the mare galloped, leaving a flaming trail in its wake.

Sailor Mercury lost no time in gathering her wits to attack again. This time, "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" A cloud of frosty bubbles enveloped Sanji and his Kudan until neither were visible. She then turned to Fai. "Now…" she began.

Suddenly, out of the frigid fog of bubbles, a flaming mass leapt high into the air, where it hung suspended in the air for a second before plummeting down to earth. Fai saw that it was none other that Sanji, with his Kudan in the form of flaming boots that had fitted themselves on its master's feet. Obviously shaken by this, Sailor Mercury tried to focus and aimed a blast of water at the oncoming attacker. However, Sanji merely positioned himself for a dropkick that was quickly gaining momentum. As his leg touched the water, it sliced directly through, leaving nothing more that a line of steam behind him.

"Fai, I'm going to need some wings in a second, buddy!" shouted Sanji over the hissing steam. Before she could even react, Sailor Mercury's face met a scorching hot sidekick, knocking her to the ground. She reached out to grab any part of Sanji she could, but a subtle wind had already caused him to soar into the heavens. While she visibly seethed, he was laughing like a child and enjoying the thrill of flight.

"This is awesome!" Sanji yelled excitedly. "No magic, my foot! You're the freaking best, Fai my man!" After performing some airborne stunts, Fai helped him gracefully glide back onto solid ground. The two high-fived and then turned to see the blue Sailor Scout struggling to get up.

"Just you wait…" grunted Sailor Mercury. "You might have caught me off guard this time, but I guarantee that Mina isn't going to cut you two or her victim any slack! And when we meet again, you'll have to face…_Super Sailor Mercury!_" At last she was able to stand on her legs, but before Sanji or Fai could even blink, the girl had vanished in a flicker of blue light.

Sanji scratched his head pensively. "Mina…that doesn't sound like a 'Super Planet Boy Scout', or whatever the hell they go by, name to me. But then, maybe that Mercury girl's parents didn't necessarily slap a name sticker on her rump when she was born that said "Sailor Mercury Johnson" or something. So…if this next scout has the power of a planet, and if they plan to go in order, then that Mina is probably…Fai? You okay?" Sanji had turned and saw the magician clutching his pendant, closing his eyes and wincing in pain. Alarmed at first, the memory of what had happened back in Sanji's world came flooding back to the cook-gone-traveler. Thus, all he could do was wait patiently. It was only a few more seconds before Fai's eyes were open again.

"That was scary, yet exhilarating at the same time," stated Fai breathlessly. "It's like I can see where we need to go and who we have to meet now. My magic might not work now, but whatever happened just now gave me a feeling that I'm going to play a important role in this group nonetheless." He then shut his eyes again and began to recite the strange yet familiar oath.

"Protector of All That Is Charming, hear my plea. I, Fai D. Flowright, bearer of the Sapphire Star, accept my position as member of the League of Extra-Sexy Gentlemen, and I will dedicate myself to fight against those that selfishly want to use the handsome looks of me or my comrades for evil." This time, not only did Sanji's star light up, but the multicolored glow was joined by a dark blue one. "Now, with the power of the Time Space Witch, grant us passage to the world of Sven Vollfied!" Within a second, the two new traveling friends were immersed in light and were on their way to another world.


	3. Sven's Premonition

Disclaimers: I don't own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, any legal titles to Black Cat or any other manga/anime title mentioned in this fanfiction story.

**Note: The sequence of battles is being determined by the order of the planets, starting with the closest to the sun, unless otherwise stated. This is to alleviate how the story flows and so the cliffs aren't so extreme. And yes, I am aware that there might be a different order for the Sailor Scouts.**

**The League of Extra-Sexy Gentlemen **

**Part 3: Sven's Premonition**

Despite the fact that they were hopping dimensions and worlds, Sanji and Fai were at their next destination within moments. The glows emitted from their gemstone pendants soon died down and seeing that the other was safe, the two traveling friends took their first bold steps on a new world.

In a way, it was somewhat similar to the Hanshin Republic, but only in the sense that both had buildings; the similarities ended there. On this world, the structures didn't tower over the land like mountains, but rather, most only rose to about four or five stories at the highest. Although there were some tall buildings, most of the structures wielded signs for cafés, hotels, shops, and the like. There was not much plant life, only miles of cement and metal in every direction. In fact, Sanji could go as far to say that this reminded him a bit of Water Arc 7.

As they walked around the town to take the surroundings in, Fai nudged his partner and pointed to Sanji's pocket. From the depths of his hidden suit pocket, a dim green glow leaked through the fabric and was steadily growing brighter as they walked on. Sanji fished around in his pocket and retrieved a chain that held a five-pointed star with an emerald set in the middle. As he shifted the position of his arm, the glow slightly intensified when it pointed to their left. Fai gave Sanji an assuring nod, and together they started their sprint across the maze of alleys.

All Sven could do was wait patiently. His partner Train had gone down to the Sweeper's office to check on whether there were any bounty updates. The only reason Sven didn't join him was due to the fact that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. It was weird. He had a dream that seemed so real, almost as if he was somehow using his "right eye" in his sleep, for something told him that it was bound to happen. However, Sven only remembered fragments rather than the big picture. He recalled dreaming that two strange men had visited him, then a female bandit tried to take someone away, and finally, for some reason, Eve was crying.

With this thought, Sven, lying casually on the hotel room sofa, turned to face the girl who was silently reading a book about pirate legends. Eve meant the world to him, and he didn't want to ever spend a day separated from his blond princess. Sven had almost died for her, risking his life to save the very same bioweapon that was ordered to kill him. A huge knife to the stomach was a small price to pay in exchange for this thinking, feeling girl to experience freedom. Sensing that she was being watched, Eve turned to Sven and smiled. His heart melted as he returned the gesture.

"You're going to be leaving us, aren't you Sven?" she asked calmly. The sweeper gaped at her in pure shock. Not only from what Eve had just said, but also from an eerie tingling that brushed against his cheek.

Sanji ascended the stairs quickly, Fai following close behind. The glow had led them to a vintage-looking hotel, and when they had asked the receptionist for the room number to a "Train Heartnet", she gave them an awkward look and granted them the information they needed. Now the two travelers were racing up the numerous flights of stairs that would lead them to the sixth floor. At last, they arrived at a door spray-painted with a bold "6". Taking caution, Sanji carefully opened the door and slinked into the empty hallway, with Fai following suit.

"I remember the lady saying the room number was 623…here's 609." Fai pointed to a brass number plate as he spoke. "How close are we?"

"Very," replied Sanji, who now let the emerald star lie flat in his palm. Its light was shining relentlessly, making it seem like a green spotlight lit the hallway. The magician and the cook once again sped down the hallway, with Fai checking the numbers as they whizzed by.

"617…619…621…623! This is it!" Both Fai and Sanji came to a screeching halt in front of the door before they could pass it up. Trying to be as silent as he could, Fai put his ear to the door and heard a young girl talking.

"… leaving us again, aren't you Sven?" Fai continued listening. This time, a smooth, gentlemanly voice spoke. "No, Eve," the voice replied, almost sounding scared. "And if I ever did, it would only be to save you, or Train…" By this time, Sanji was eavesdropping as well, star clutched in his hand. Then, the sound of a chair scraping the floor was heard.

"There's someone at the door, Sven," the girl's voice bluntly stated. "Two people actually." Both Sanji and Fai froze in their spots. They would have run had they not heard a metallic click from behind the door. Sanji recognized it instantly; the cocking of a gun.

"What the hell do you want?" demanded the gentleman from inside.

Sven wasn't going to take any chances. Two people either meant that Train had been stupid enough to bring a guest to their hideout, or that intruders were paying a visit. He went with the latter.

"I said what the hell do you want?" Sven repeated with less patience. His spare pistol was pointed at the door and ready for anything. Outside, two voices were debating in hushed tones.

"Is the door open, Sanji?…" "You idiot, if we go in, we'll get out heads blown up!…" "Do they have magic in this world?…" "I don't know, but we're dead meat all the same…" "Oh, lookie! The door's unlocked!…" "Fai! Whoever's in there has a…" The door swung open to reveal two blond men standing in the doorway. The one with the dark suit and curly eyebrow almost didn't have the courage to complete his sentence. "…gun!" He whispered to Fai, "Put your hands up; we have to show him we're not loaded." Fai copied Sanji as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

With no hint of panic in his face, Fai took the opportunity to scrutinize the gentleman whose voice he had overheard. He was about six feet tall, with light green hair that was trimmed just above his jaw line, wearing a khaki colored suit and hat, with a navy blue dress shirt and red tie underneath. What really caught Fai's attention, though, was the eye patch covering this man's right eye.

"Tell me," Fai began to plea diplomatically. "What would you do if I told you that the fate of all that exists lies partly in the hands of me and my friend?" He pointed to Sanji then resumed his surrender posture. "More importantly, what would you do if I told you that you, Sven Vollfied, are one of the keys to the salvation of the universe as we know it?"

If shock came in bricks, Sven would have been as flat as a pancake. How in hell's name did this guy know who he was? Could they possibly be from Chronos? No, they would have asked for Train rather than himself, and had they been with the Apostles of the Stars, they would have gone tao crazy already. Then, the realization struck Sven like a real brick.

_These are the exact same two guys that appeared in my dream last night!_ Part of Sven's dream seemed to be fulfilling itself; who was to say that the rest of it wouldn't follow? The pistol was lowered as hidden parts of his dream came flooding back to him. _Yeah, these men came, and they brought me some sort of glowing necklace or something. Then, we ran into some girl criminal, and we fought…_That was all he could recall at the moment. Then he noticed a bright green glow shimmering in the hand of the blond in the dark suit.

Sven had absolutely no idea how his next words popped out of his mouth.

"Are you going to give me my necklace, Sanji, or are you just going to stand there?" Now it was Sanji and Fai's turn to be surprised. They glanced at one another with wide eyes, and with a shrug, Sanji stepped towards Sven, relaxing his arms.

"Now we're talking the same language! Welcome to the crew, my man," greeted Sanji as he dropped the emerald star in Sven's outstretched hand. "But wait…"

Sven chose to finish the thought as he looped the chain around his neck. "How did I know you? Let's just say I had a 'vision' last night."

"Ah, a clairvoyant, aren't you?" Fai cheerfully assumed. "Yes, I sense something special about you…Oh my! How rude! We didn't even introduce ourselves!" he bowed humbly. "Fai D. Flowright, at your service! And this is Sanji, cook and pirate!" Sanji did a two-fingered salute.

Eve had been observing this spectacle in silent confusion. "I thought pirates wore ripped clothing with bandanas and golden jewelry and said 'Arr!'" she argued.

Before Sanji could protest, the door flew open and a young man with dark brown hair dashed into the room excitedly. He looked a bit unusual, with a little bell around his neck like a kitty and the Roman number XIII etched onto the skin of his chest.

"Hey, Svenny-baby! Hi, Princess! You're not gonna believe what I…Wah?" Train stopped short as he saw the two unexpected visitors. Hopefully they weren't here for him…

"It's alright, Train." Sven had to come up with a good lie, and fast. "These are the residential Sweepers of this area. They're new recruits." He could hear Sanji and Fai sigh in relief behind him.

"Ok then!" beamed Train, completely oblivious to the tension that still lingered from a few minutes ago. "We're gonna need all the help we can get. This is one slippery target. Have a look at his." Train whipped out a piece of paper and handed it to Sven, with the other two men and Eve peering over his shoulder. On the bulletin was a picture of a blond girl in an orange uniform and outrageously huge red glasses. "She goes by 'Sailor V', and she's been spotted in over five different cities. They say she randomly mugs men and takes whatever jewelry they may have on them. Watches, chains, cuff links, gold fillings, you name it! Fifty-three men have fallen victim to her in only six days! That's why she's our next target; just look at her bounty!"

The others leaned in closer to examine the paper. "Holy Mother of God!" exclaimed Sanji after a minute. "$50 thousand for that four-eyed chick!" He pointed to the bottom of the bulletin, and Train saw Fai and Sven raise their eyebrows in unison. Eve remained calm and collected. "Her outfit…"Sanji continued, "that's kind of like the one that the Mercury gal wore, isn't it, Fai? Is this the 'Mina' girl we're looking for?"

"Ow!" winced Sven, clutching his chest. The emerald on his star pendant was glowing more intensely than before. "Crap! It burns like hell! DAMN! I can't even touch it!"

"Calm down, buddy," coaxed Sanji, who grabbed the gilded chain so that the star hung a few inches away from Sven's body. He then faced the window. "We might be collecting that bounty sooner than you think. Let's move!" Sanji raced out the door, unaware that he was dragging the disgruntled Sweeper behind him. Fai shrugged and turned to catch up, with Train and Eve right behind him.

"So tell me about this 'salvation of the universe' thing," requested Sven as he jogged beside Sanji to avoid being choked. "If by some chance I told you off right now and sent you and your friend Fai to the nut house, would that change anything?"

Sanji shook his head in remorse. "My man, if you don't come with me and Fai, you'd might as well kiss Train and that daughter of yours goodbye!"

"Eve is **not** my daughter!" corrected the Sweeper, then realized what he just heard. "You said Eve and Train are in danger?"

"Oh boy," grunted Sanji, "The whole freaking universe is in danger! See, these nine crazy girls are trying to capture sexy men from different worlds so they can corrupt them or something, and after they do that, from what we gathered, they're going to…uh…"

"Watch out for that…" Sven tried to warn before Sanji's head collided with a metal pole. "…streetlamp." The blond had knocked himself unconscious and crumpled to the ground. The other three caught up quickly, out of breath.

"Drag him into that alley," suggested Train, lightly nudging Sanji's limp body with his foot. Fai and Sven each grabbed onto an arm and tugged the comatose cook into a dark alleyway. When the group was out of public view, Sanji was dropped onto the ground unceremoniously. Sven fingered his pendant curiously.

"It's glowing like mad," he observed, "But the burning has stopped."

"That's because I found you, 'Snuggly Wuggly Sven'!" chimed a feminine voice. Those who could whirled around and discovered they were face to face with a girl a bit older than Eve in an orange sailor outfit and freakishly large red glasses. "And now, I'll take you back to the Crystal Palace so you can be my slave-uh…weapon of mass destruction!" She laughed menacingly.

Train aimed his gun Hades at the psycho dame. "Sailor V, you're under arrest for disturbing the-" A chain coiled around his leg and swept his foot from under him. Train fell on his head and, in his disorientation, tripped over Sanji and knocked his head again, making him out for the count.

Fai and Sven stared at each other in fear. Now it was up to them, and perhaps Eve, to stop the madness of this Sailor V. Just then, the bandit girl tossed her red glasses aside and shouted, "Venus Power Makeup!" Silence. Nothing had changed about her whatsoever. "Forget that, I'm already Sailor Venus! Venus Love Me Chain!" A string of metal soared towards Sven and Eve, who were pushed out of the way by Fai at the last second. The pursuit of the whip continued, and the three had to dodge it within the narrow alley. Fai signaled towards a dumpster, and with bird-like grace, he rebounded off the brick wall into the bin. The Sweeper and his sidekick hopped in after him.

"This lady isn't messing around," Sven pointed out as he peeked over the bin. "I would use my right eye, but I don't want to add to the pile of sitting ducks. We have to come up with a plan…I've got it!" As quietly as he could, he discussed his strategy with Fai and Eve.

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus was trying to lure her victims out of the dumpster. (The thought of her jumping in to get them out grossed her to the extreme.) "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" she taunted. "If you get out of there, I'll buy you ice cream! I'll even get that daughter of yours a really cute dress!"

"She's not my daughter, damn it!" yelled Sven from within the dumpster. Now was the time to act. He nodded to Fai, who lightly slashed at his own chest and cheek with a broken bottle, streaked the blood in random places, then clambered out of the dumpster weakly.

"H-Help me…" stammered Fai as he tried to crawl on his hands and knees towards Sailor Venus. The blond girl was obviously freaked out and thought this man was bleeding to death. Fai veered slightly to the left to where Train lay unconscious next to Sanji. "Pills…must take Train's pills…to stop the pain…" He reached into the limp Sweeper's pocket and found what he was looking for. Suddenly, in a strong voice, Fai chucked the item and yelled, "Catch!"

Sven leapt out of the dumpster and caught the Hades gun in midair. In the blink of an eye, he loaded the gun and fired at Sailor Venus. The bullet exploded in a cloud of gas right in her face, and once it cleared, she was frozen in her spot. Literally.

"What gives?" Sailor Venus hollered while trying to move any other part of her body besides her mouth. "I'm freaking stuck! My body won't move!" Then, in horror, she looked behind Fai, who was still crouched on his hands and knees, and saw Eve running full speed in her direction. In a matter of seconds, Eve vaulted off Fai's back, launching herself in the air.

"You leave Sven alone, you ditz!" declared Eve as she morphed her hand into a frying pan and whacked it hard on Sailor Venus's head. The latter sported a dazed look before stiffly tipping over onto the ground. The Sweeper and the magician high-fived at their victory and joined Eve as she stared at the lifeless scout. There was a great deal of complimenting going around when they heard shuffling behind them.

"Oh my God, Eve!" came a voice from behind. The three turned to see Sanji and Train hobble their way towards the group. Train rubbed his head and continued, "Did you, like, kill her or something, or is she just knocked out cold?"

As if responding, the female bandit on the ground grunted and regained her focus, although she was still helplessly paralyzed. "You haven't beaten me yet!" she threatened, "next time around, I won't be caught off guard, and you'll have to deal with 'Super Sailor Venus!'" Silence. "What? I can't even strike my super cool pose! This sucks! I'm telling Rei on you guys!" In a flicker of orange light, Sailor Venus vanished without a trace.

That very instant, Sven fell onto his knees, clutching his pendant until his knuckles turned white. He groaned in pain, and Eve knelt down beside him in worry. "Sven!" she screamed, touching him and trying to get him to open his eyes. After several anxious moments, she seemed to get through to him. Sven opened his eyes and made eye contact with Eve. It was then the young girl saw something that she had never seen her guardian do before; he was starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Eve," Sven sobbed, "You were right, I have to leave you…I'm not sure what happened to me, but I saw it…I saw the future! The universe was in pieces, and both you and Train were…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Sven," Fai whispered softly, patting him on the back, "That means it's time to go."

Train was baffled. "Huh? You just decided to randomly take my partner away from me to 'save the universe'? Give me a break! I've heard Creed come up with better tall tales!" Sanji, who was offering Sven his handkerchief, gave the cocky Sweeper the stare of death. There were no further questions.

Eve, however, ran up to Sven and flung her arms around him. They tightly embraced each other for what felt like an eternity, then Sven held his little princess at an arm's length. The final part of the dream was fulfilled; Eve was in tears.

Sven wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I promise I'll come back, Eve," he reassured as confidently as he could. "Whatever happens, you have my word that we'll be together again. Here," he planted a kiss on Eve's cheek, "a little something to remember me by." Sven could see Eve holding back a sob as she tenderly touched her cheek. He looked back at Sanji and Fai, who nodded for him to come along. With a final glance at his special girl, Sven stood up, closed his eyes, and recited the inevitable oath.

"Protector of All That Is Charming, hear my plea. I, Sven Vollfied, bearer of the Emerald Star, accept my position as member of the League of Extra-Sexy Gentlemen, and I will dedicate myself to fight against those that selfishly want to use the handsome looks of me or my comrades for evil." His pendent reignited and joined the glowing of the opal and sapphire. "Now, with the power of the Time Space Witch, grant us passage to the world of the demon Eclipse!" Sven waved a final goodbye to Train and Eve before being enveloped in a flash of light.


	4. Eclipse's Resistance

**Disclaimers: I don't own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, any legal titles to Demon Diary or any other manga/anime title mentioned in this fanfiction story. **

**Note: "1X5G" signifies a break or change in point of view. It's 133t for LXSG.  
**

**The League of Extra-Sexy Gentlemen**

Part 4: Eclipse's Resistance

He wished he could have stayed, but Sven knew that he had a higher calling. The vision he had before they left turned the way he thought of protection completely upside down. Everything was shown in ruins, and Eve…He didn't want to relive what had happened to her in his vision.

It took Sven a moment to realize that he and his new companions Sanji and Fai had arrived at their next destination. The cloak of light around them dissolved and they were left standing in the middle of an old town. It almost could be described as "medieval", since there were wood and structures, the streets weren't paved, and the people wore robes or dresses that seemed a few thousand years out of style.

This made Sanji and Sven consider their own outfits. Both were still dressed in their suits from their own world, and it didn't take long for people to start staring at them awkwardly. Thankfully, Fai maintained his poise and managed to drag the embarrassed gentlemen into an alley between a tavern and (who would have thought?) a blacksmith shop that specialized in swords and armor.

"Why didn't you point this out before we became the village idiots?" questioned Sanji as he began to reluctantly remove his navy blue suit jacket. "I mean, you probably could fit in fine with your outfit, Fai, but how are Sven and I going to get clothes around here without getting set to the scaffolds, or the guillotine, or whatever the hell they use to kill dimension traveling nutcases here?"

Sven stood there with his khaki suit jacket and hat on his arm, dreading the thought of changing clothes. "I don't know about you, but I can't bear to strip down anymore in the middle of an ancient town with god-knows-what running around." The Sweeper swung his head around the corner to see that their spectators had gone on with their own business. "If only we could somehow blend in…"

"Uh, Sven," interrupted Fai, "I think you answered your own question!" The emerald pendant began to glow again, only this time, it exerted three short bursts of light before taking over Sven's body for only a millisecond. In less than the blink of an eye, his suit was gone, and in its place, Sven now sported a sea green set of robes lined with gold thread along with brown leather boots. His eye still remained, which no doubt meant that it wouldn't make him stand out.

Immediately after, Fai and Sanji's pendants flashed in the same manner, and before they could protest, both were garbed in new clothes. Sanji found himself in dark blue robes with silver trim while Fai was looking over his cream colored robes lined with copper. The three glanced at each other, peeked around the corner, and casually strode back into the streets as if nothing happened.

However, Sanji did halt when he noticed a red glow in the pocket of his robes. (Fortunately, any contents that were in the pockets were kept intact.) He quickly retrieved a chained star that held a ruby in the center, the gem glowing dimly. The cook began to do his 360-turn when Sven held up a hand to stop him.

"It's alright; I already know where we need to go," stated Sven, and he pointed in the direction of a stone castle that loomed over the town. "That's where the next victim is supposed to be. But we have to be careful…from what I foresaw, he's not necessarily the nicest kid on the playground."

"So…does that make him a bad guy?" asked Fai curiously.

"Not quite, but I don't think he's Mr. Sunshine either. Come on, let's get a move on!" Sven pressed ahead, thus giving Sanji and Fai no choice but to follow. Indeed, within ten minutes, Sanji observed the glow strengthening significantly. Deep down, he had a feeling that gathering the other men from here on out was going to be much more difficult than before.

v 'lX5G' v

Why him? How in Rased's name did he end up in a situation like this? It's not that he didn't despise his duty; there was just the simple fact that he had gone from a highly respected demon to the baby-sitter of a former thief who was rightfully the Demon Lord. Raenef, Demon Lord? The thought still boggled him. There were times when the lad forgot that he was a powerful figure and acted like a child, and when he did remember, it almost always resulted in making both him and his mentor look like jackasses.

What's more, Raenef had allowed a human female mercenary and a shrimp of a cleric to reside in the palace with him. Though they came in handy sometimes, Erutis and Chris weren't of much use. Having the human around; not pleasant. Having the cleric around in addition; welcome to Eclipse's personal hell.

Despite the immaturity and foolishness that was Raenef, Eclipse couldn't help but feel this boy had potential. Sure. He was still young, he would be able to learn new habits and ways of thinking, and his identity was still in transformation. Why, with the proper training, Raenef could become a very powerful figure. And maybe then the other demons would start respecting him again.

"Ha! How do you like them apples, Erutis?" Eclipse turned to see that he had been interrupted by Raenef joyously sword playing with the female knight, who was obviously going easy on him. My, my. Sometimes this job seemed pitiful, but there were also times where he felt like, oh, how would you describe it, this is the right place for him to be. Eclipse sighed and leaned against a tree, watching Chris cheer Raenef on as he and Erutis trained on the castle grounds.

A warm wind blew across the land, fluttering the dark demon's raven black hair. Strange. This was supposed to be one of the cooler seasons. Suddenly the rigid Eclipse was starting to feel slightly insecure. The warm wind continued to blow and became stronger by the second. However, in the midst of the gust, Eclipse felt an odd tingle shoot across his cheek.

The others noticed the change in the wind as well, and all turned to the direction it blew from. It was then they beheld an unusual sight; a black haired girl in a weird white and red outfit had somehow appeared out of thin air, with a vicious look in her eyes. Eclipse would have shrugged her off, but what she held in he hands made him instantly reconsider. Each hand held several ofuda, which told him that this girl did not like demons. No, not one bit, according to the spells written on them.

Without warning, the female demon slayer made her move, so quickly than none of the four could react. They only had time to hear her shout, "Akuryou taisan! Evil spirits be gone!"

v 'lX5G' v

Sven had crossed the bridge that led to the castle and was waiting for Sanji and Fai to catch up. Looking at the sky, the sun was beginning to set, streaking the sky with deep hues. He then thought he had heard something in the distance, but he wasn't sure. Finally, the other two were standing beside Sven.

"This is not good at all," pointed out Sanji as he carefully dangled the ruby star from its chain. It was glowing brightly, but it would dim and then reignite. "I've never seen it flash like this, and what's more, it's hotter than hell!"

"Well, we know that the burning means that one of the Sailor Scouts is nearby," considered Fai, "and the glowing usually means that their next victim is around here, or…"

"Evil spirits be gone!" The voice of a girl sliced through their thoughts and made them alert.

"I think our Mr. Sunshine is in trouble," concluded Sven, whipping his head around to isolate the source of the voice. He pointed to a corridor to the side of castle. "This will take us to the garden. I think he's there, so let's move!" The three raced down the corridor, Sven leading, Sanji trying to keep the burning, flashing star from touching him as he ran, and Fai taking the rear.

They reached an open pathway covered by an awning, with open plots of grass on either side. Sven signaled the other two to join him behind a thick pillar, and they poked their heads out a bit to watch the last thing they wanted to see. There was a new Sailor Scout garbed in a red uniform, but unlike the others before her, she had already started her assault. A young boy with black hair hid up in a tree, a red-headed girl had collapsed, with burns covering her body, and a blue-haired youth lay motionless on the ground. The only one that remained standing was a tall, olive skinned man with jet black hair and cold eyes.

"Now, you sexy, sexy demon, you've seen the power of the legendary Sailor Mars," boasted the girl attacker, who then pointed to her target. "I have a proposition to make, 'Cutey Eclipsey Baby'! Come with me to the Crystal Palace, or I'll kill you!"

Eclipse calmly replied, "If it was to save my Lord Raenef, I would die a thousand times."

Sailor Mars frowned. "No, that's not what I mean! I want you to live! God, don't you people know what a rhetorical statement is? If you don't come with me, then I'll kill your little friend over there!" She blindly pointed to Erutis.

"By all means, take that dumb mortal off my hands!" shrugged the demon.

"Urg! How about I kill the boy in the tree, huh? How would you like that?"

"You flatter me, what with your offering to kill some of these idiots!"

It was clear that Sailor Mars was starting to get angry. "To hell with this!" she shouted, totally ignoring the fact that she had failed to threaten Raenef. "How about we just do it the old fashioned way and nuke it out on each other until someone wins?"

"With pleasure," retorted Eclipse, who was already calling upon his dark powers to attack. "First, let's set down some rules to- Oof!" He didn't even see Sailor Mars head-butt him in the stomach, making the mighty demon double over.

"No way!" hissed Sanji as he remained hidden with Sven and Fai. "That chick has some killer speed. It's like you can't even see when and where she's going to- Sven! What in God's name are you doing?"

Sven had snatched the ruby pendant from the cook's hands and was now making his way to the fallen Eclipse. The latter looked up and spat, "What are you doing in the Demon Lord's castle? I don't need your help, you human! I can take her on myself!" He tried to get up, supporting himself with a nearby tree.

"Listen, Eclipse, I'm here to help you, whether you like it or not," declared the Sweeper, who received a look of surprise. He then tossed the chain and pendant to Eclipse and continued, "Take this, put it on and only attack when I tell you, alright?" The reply consisted of only a grunt as the demon reluctantly slipped the chain around his neck.

"Do you think he'll be willing to cooperate, Sanji?" asked Fai as he remained hidden behind the pillar. "That Eclipse doesn't look like much of a group person."

"Well, he's going to have to become one if he wants to save the universe," reasoned Sanji. He glanced at Sven, who was now staring down Sailor Mars. "I'm more worried about whether our friend over there is going to be an idiot and get us killed."

As if in response, Sven reached for his eye patch and slowly slid it off of his right eye. What Sanji and Fai saw next was amazing yet very frightening at the same time. Rather than a normal brown eye, a piercing, yellow eye gleamed in the socket of Sven's right eye. It gave him a serious, determined look that neither one of the hiding Gentlemen had seen in the Sweeper before.

"Not all humans are the same, you know," Sven told Eclipse. "There are some of us who can use supernatural powers and manipulate events; that is, if they're strong enough. With this eye, for instance, I can see the future!" He got into an offensive stance and began to focus with all his might. The tension in the air seemed to freeze everyone and everything in that one moment, from the dumbstruck Sanji and Fai to the hissy-fitting Sailor Mars. Finally, Sven uttered only a few words; "When I give the word, attack the tree behind you."

Despite the fact that Eclipse didn't like to be told what to do, he listened anyway and began to recite an incantation. Only a few seconds later, Sailor Mars dashed in the demon's direction, summoning infernal powers of her own. "Flaming Mandala!" she shouted as she sped like a flaming blur towards Sven and Eclipse.

"Not yet, she's going to trick us," cautioned Sven. Sure enough, Sailor Mars began to zigzag in all sorts of directions, like a haywire rocket. This continued for a few minutes, and was met with precise evasion that was cued by the clairvoyant gentleman, until the two had positioned themselves in front of a fruit tree.

"Now!" signaled Sven, who along with Eclipse leapt out of the way before the Scout was within ten feet of them. In one fluid motion, the demon released a powerful burst of dark energy aimed right at the tree. A split second before contact, the unaware Sailor Mars had dashed exactly in the line of fire without knowing. The tree was spared, but the latter was not as lucky; darkness practically electrocuted throughout her body, leaving her in a heap of red, white, and violet tatters of cloth. To increase the sense of defeat, a few pieces of fruit fell squarely on the back of Sailor Mars's head. Safe behind the pillar, Sanji and Fai were flabbergasted.

"I take that 'idiot' part back," reconsidered Sanji sensibly. Quietly, the two blondes crept from their hiding place and advanced towards the Sweeper and the demon, the latter tending to the fallen blue-haired boy and lady knight. Before they could get close to the comatose Sailor Mars, though, Sven blocked them.

"She's not dead," he explained, his voice sounding weary, "but she probably won't attack us any more. Believe me, I've already seen it."

"You said you would help me defeat her!" opposed Eclipse roughly as he helped Raenef and Erutis back on their feet. Then, he walked up to Sven so they were almost in each other's faces. Even in the receding sunset, it was not hard to tell that the demon's gaze was colder than ever. "Are you saying that I used my powers, my energy, my skill, for nothing?"

Putting his hand to his right eye, Sven sighed and backed away. "No, no…not …at all…" He swaggered dangerously before his eyelids became heavy and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Sanji hesitated, then kneeled next to Sven's body. "Oh my God, he's dead!" panicked the cook as he slapped the Sweeper's cheek to wake him up. "Come on, come on! You can't be dead! You're too young to die! You were like a brother to me, a brother that almost tried to kill me and who was, I don't know, a decade older than me, but a brother none the less! Even though Fai and I only knew you for about…" he glanced at his watch, "an hour and forty-six minutes, we love you, man!"

"Don't be silly!" reassured Fai as he rolled Sven over on his back gingerly. "That eye of his must have consumed a lot of his energy. To be able to see into the future like he did is not an easy feat." He turned to Eclipse, who was now standing beside Raenef, Erutis, and Chris, who had finally mustered the courage to hop out of the tree. "We apologize if this seems too sudden, but could you be so kind as to spare us three beds for the night? It's almost dusk, and my companions and I need some rest before we take off again with Eclipse."

This last part was highly unexpected, causing the three youths to turn to Eclipse and give him curious looks. The latter had apparently not expected it either, and it took him a minute to find his voice and respond, "I promised Lord Raenef long ago that I would never leave his side, no matter what the cost. What makes you think that I will come along without a good reason, especially after that mortal could not help me kill the girl?"

"Ok, first off, my man, there's a difference between defeating someone and killing someone, got it?" clarified Sanji in a serious tone. "Winning does not automatically mean 'Hey, I get to kill you now!' And secondly, Sven put his life on the line to save you and your buddies from becoming demon burgers! You may not want our help, but we sure as hell are going to need yours to save the freaking universe!" He clapped a hand on Eclipse's shoulder. "Now, why don't the two boys over there stay and watch over Sailor Mars while you and the girl help us get Sven a room? I'll explain everything on the way."

v 'lX5G' v

_Black. Noting but pitch black everywhere. How long this lasted he couldn't tell. No sights, no sounds, not even a thought. Suddenly, the darkness molded itself into a familiar form. He didn't want to believe it, but part of him did._

_Eve. As plain as day she stood before him, looking out into black space. She then turned her head and gave him a smile that would have made his knees buckle with longing. However, another shape was forming behind her, and this one was not human. _

_He tried to call out, but he couldn't speak. He tried to do anything at all to warn Eve, but it was too late. As much as he wanted to turn away, he stood paralyzed in his spot. All he could do was watch as a deadly scythe swung down and sliced at its target._

_This was one of the visions he had before. This was too much. He could have saved Eve, but instead he watched her fall into a pool of her own blood. _

"_Stop it, please, stop!" he tried to yell. But the scythe swung again, this time from above, and landed with a sickening thud. Eve was being butchered in front of him, but there was nothing he could do; the binds on him grew tighter._

"_No, no…" he thought, feeling his sanity slipping away with every swing of the blade. "Eve…This can't be real…Get me out! Get me out of here!" He couldn't bear it any longer. "No…Please God, no…EVE!_

"**NOOOOOOO!**" Sven bolted upright, awakened by the sound of his own cry. He glanced around; he found himself in a comfy down-feather bed, wearing nothing except his boxers, ("Thank God," Sven muttered), and the room had almost a gothic cathedral feel. He looked out the high window, and judging by the grey in the sky, the sun had at least one more hour until rising.

Sven remembered where he was. He had traveled with Sanji and Fai to this place, and he had used his Vision Eye to help defeat Sailor Mars. After that, he must have passed out. It was then that reality hit; Sven was miles, no, worlds, away from home, away from Eve. How he missed her. With the assurance that he was alone, Sven buried his head in his hands and began to weep harder than he ever had in a long time.

v 'lX5G' v

"Wakey wakey, Sanji-kun!" The sun was up, and Fai was already dressed, thus he took it upon himself to poke his friend awake. Last night, it turned out that Eclipse had only two rooms to offer, so out of courtesy, the two blondes had let Sven have his own private room while they shared the other. Fai had slept on the bed while Sanji curled up on a big squishy easy chair on the other side of the room. Now, Sanji groaned, turned over, and tried to cover himself with his blanket, grunting something to the effect of "I don't wanna…" Of course, being the cheery person that he was, Fai continued poking until Sanji gave in and told him to stop.

There was a knock at the door, so Fai skipped over to answer it while Sanji made his way to the adjoining bathroom to dress. Outside was Eclipse, arms folded and eyes stone hard. At that moment, another latch had clicked open in the hallway, and Sven arrived as well. Fai couldn't help but notice that the Sweeper's visible eye seemed a bit swollen, and that there were some dried up lines on his cheeks.

"Are you ready?" Fai asked without trying to sound suspicious.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be," responded Eclipse indifferently. "Leaving those three behind, though, is the tough part. This morning, Master Raenef told me that the girl had disappeared on Chris's shift. That good-for-nothing cleric…" He turned and pointed accusingly at Sven. "But then afterwards, that cursed necklace that you gave me started to burn, and I found myself having despicable hallucinations! Hallucinations that our world was destroyed and that the Demon Lord ceased to exist! Is this your devilish way of trying to convince me to come along with you or are you truly a demon and there is something you are not telling me?"

Sven was at a loss for words. "I'm not a demon…and none of us here ever asked to be chosen to save existence from oblivion, but believe me when I tell you; you won't be the only one to lose everything if we don't fight." He turned away ruefully, trying not to reflect on his haunting nightmare. Fai saw his disappointment and gestured for him and Eclipse to come in the room.

Sanji was dressed in his robes and ready to go, and with a nod to Fai, he approached the demon. "Alright, before we leave, let's lay down a few guidelines. First and foremost, if you don't get pissed off at Sven, then I won't get pissed off with you. To me, you are considered equal to the rest of us, and as long as you respect us and our cause, we'll respect you just the same." _Wow,_ thought Sanji, _this is the first time I've really been a leader around here! I guess I have Yuko to thank for the confidence boost._ "Come on now, you know the words to say," he concluded. Eclipse gave Sanji a chilly glare before reciting the newly acquired oath.

"Protector of All That Is Charming, hear my plea. I, Eclipse, bearer of the Ruby Star, accept my position as member of the League of Extra-Sexy Gentlemen, and I will dedicate myself to fight against those that selfishly want to use the handsome looks of me or my comrades for evil." Red, green, blue, and translucent gleams reflected off the walls and ceilings, lighting the room festively. "Now, with the power of the Time Space Witch, grant us passage to the world of the Sha Gojyo!"

"Wait, did you tell that blue-haired dude you were leaving?" questioned Sanji, but the four vanished as the light closed in on them.


End file.
